


Questions

by cuv444



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Questions, idk how to explain it, idk how to tag, kinda gay, really fluffy i guess, this belongs on tumblr why am I posting it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuv444/pseuds/cuv444
Summary: THIS IS THE OTP QUESTION THINGY, NOT A FANFIC. Ummm I posted this on Wattpad too. IF YOU WANT...give me a ship and ill do the questions for them, it doesn't just have to be AHS.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> might be crack but IDK how to label things. ALSO IDK HOW TO MAKE THE QUESTIONS BOLD SO IM SORRY IF ITS CONFUSING.

Who has the best table manners?

Zoe has great manners unless she's alone with her girlfriend, she might start throwing food. Madison has table manners like eating properly with a fork and knife but she will throw a plate at someone if they are annoying her.

Who tends to worry the most?

They both kinda worry too much. Zoe will worry 20/24 hours of the day. if Madison texts her without the normal amount of heart emojis she's gonna think somethings wrong. Madison worries a lot too, Sometimes Zoe works too much so she mainly helps her relax.

Who is more inclined to be jealous or possessive?

Both of them are jealous. Madison will openly start making out with Zoe if someone starts approaching her. Zoe hides her jealousy and when being asked if she's jealous she will definitely deny it. Possessiveness goes to Madison.

How do they resolve their arguments?

After a few hours of them both being angry, they will talk it out. they both feel really bad though, especially if one of them yells. if the argument is really big then they might not talk for a day or two.

Who is the most physically affectionate?

They both like being wholesome like kisses on the cheek, cuddling, and holding hands. Madison will complain if she isn't kissed when Zoe leaves or enters any room. when it comes to other stuff- Madison but Zoe has her moments. (why tf am I writing this)

Who steals the blankets?

when it's cold, they actually fight for it. On a normal day though they are both cuddled up close to each other so no one really steals the blanket.

Do they enjoy a good round of truth or dare?

With other people it's fun but alone they don't play. I'm sure Madison asks embarrassing questions to Zoe just to watch her face turn red in front of everyone.

Do they give each other nicknames?

They are wives although not married. Maddie and Zo.

Have they sung to each other?

"Cause I'm fucking your girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it!" Madison sings while looking directly at Kyle. (G-Eazy I Mean It)

Zoe probably would sing really cheesy love songs like: "Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go, The more I think about, The more I want to let you know that everything you do, Is super fucking cute And I can't stand it." (Nevershoutnever I can't stand it)

How do they comfort each other when one of them is scared?

a lot of hand-holding and holding each other. One of them will say reassuring words to the other. after the one that was scared calmed down, the other will fight whatever the fuck made them scared if they can.

Do they have a favorite video game they enjoy playing together?

They don't play many video games but if they did then Zoe would play animal crossing and Madison would play GTA and maybe CSGO. together they dominate Minecraft and Mario kart. Zoe put their Minecraft beds together and they own a shit ton of cats and wolves.

Would they ever get married?

I'd like to think they would be girlfriends forever but maybe they would have a really small wedding. the rings and dresses would be amazing and Cordelia would cry. the proposal would go down like.

"Wanna get married?"

"yeah sure."

How'd they meet each other's families?

their what- okay kidding. Madison doesn't talk to her parents so Zoe has never met her. Zoe brought Madison home on Thanksgiving last year and it was very awkward since Zoe never came out. During the dinner, Madison was mostly silent but overall, Zoes parents and siblings think Madison is cool.

Thoughts on each other's family?

Zoe thinks Madison's mom is a raging cunt since Madison has told her all the shit things she's done. Madison thinks Zoe's family is nice, she probably got along with Zoe's father.

What happens when the other is getting flirted with?

Madison gets flirted with a lot and Zoe doesn't do much about it since Madison handles it herself. Madison wanted Zoe to wear a shirt that says "TAKEN BY MADISON MONTGOMERY" since she didn't like it when people flirted with Zoe.

Who's gayer?

Madison is legit a lipstick lesbian so she doesn't come off as a raging lesbian but when she's wearing jeans...the ends are cuffed. Zoe doesn't wear anything that screams lesbian but she has flannels.

Who would kill for the other?

they both technically have killed for each other. but both of them would kill whatever hurt the other person.

Who fell for the other first?

Zoe because she's gay as fuck, she thought madison was straight at first...boy was she wrong. Once Madison pranked her on the first day with the knife and masks, she thought shit...that's kinda hot.

Who is your OTPs unofficial/official child?

Mallory or kyle. I said what I said.

Who is the crazier of the two when drunk?

Madison is a flirty drunk who can go to 1-10 really fast. Zoe is a really happy drunk, she looks high. Madison is crazier when drunk though.

Who spends almost all their money on the other?

Madison, She has a crap ton of money from her acting days. If she's out shopping or shopping online, she will buy at least one thing for Zoe. Zoe goes out to buy Madison Starbucks...a lot.

Who sleeps in the other's lap?

Madison will curl up in Zoes lap when no ones around. Whenever they are watching a movie or if Zoe is working. Zoe does the same but she's taller so it's a bit awkward.

Which one tells the other not to stay up all night and which one stays up all night anyway?

Zoe stays up a lot since she's busy with the academy, she tries to go to bed when Madison calls her though. Madison will stay up if something is bothering her. "I just think it's funny that you," is something Zoe hears a lot.

Which one tries to make food for the other but burns it all by accident and which one tells them that it's okay and makes them both cookies?

They both cant cook so both of them burn the food, Zoe is good at baking though so she will make them cookies. (side note, kyle didn't even wanna eat Zoes food and that's a fricking fact)

Which one constantly wears the other's clothes?

Zoe can wear Madison clothes but it's a bit wonky and not really her style. Madison will steal everything Zoe owns, most comfortable clothes though since she doesn't have a lot of those.

Which one drives the car and which one gives them directions?

They both can drive but Madison prefers driving. they both have road rage although Zoe's a bit calmer. they got no sense of direction so Google map gives them directions.

Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun?

Zoe is a pun master she's very punny, Madison rolls her eyes at all of them but they are funny. Madison made a pun once and Zoe cheered and told everyone.

Who comes home from work to see that the other one bought a puppy?

no dogs, they already had Kyle. cats though, maybe Zoe would bring home a cat. black cat though just because they are witches.

Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they're tired?

Zoe could carry Madison anywhere. Madison really lights so sometimes Zoe tests how long she can stand while carrying her. whenever Madison falls asleep anywhere that isn't her bed, Zoe will carry her instead of waking Madison up.

Who takes a selfie when the other one falls asleep on their shoulder?

they both do, Zoe uses it as leverage and Madison does it because Zoes cute. Zoe probably has a collection though.

Who has awful taste in music?

I feel like Zoe would be one of those Lo-fi people but maybe also 2010 pop music. Madison listens to pop too and some VERY unholy rap music.

How did their second date go?

The first date was a little awkward so the second date was much much better. When going on their second date, Mallory was with them because she wanted to come. Mallory had no idea it was a date until she saw them making out in the movie theatre.

What songs do they sing together in the vehicle?

...Since you've been gone by kelly Clarkson

What other couples would your OTP get along with?

Foxxay, I'm sure if they went on a double date it would be chaotic. They probably would sit in a restaurant and a waiter would look at them some kinda way, Madison and Misty would run at them. Cordelia and Zoe ended up apologizing.

What would they dress up as, for Halloween?

Cough cough, Brooke and Montana. Madison would insist they do a hot couple costume but Zoe is not letting her leave the room as sexy Spongebob.

Do they have pet names for one another?

Zoe calls Madison: princess, baby, babe, love, honey, wife (although they aren't married)

Madison calls Zoe: bitch, babe.

Do they show a lot of PDA?

They hold hands a lot but other than that, not really, it depends on their mood.

What is their song?

Madison would like to think it's "I Mean It" by G-Eazy but it's much softer than that. probably Untouchable or Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift.

Who swears more?

Madison swears a shit ton, she swears so fucking much but shes has gotten fucking better not swearing in front of the students. Zoe might fucking swear if she does something wrong she might whisper shit. Madison swears the fucking most when fucking fighting. (the author swears the most...)

Who has better comebacks?

Madison is great at comebacks, Zoe might just start crying but she has her moments. "Don't test me, I'll cry at you,"

What is their favorite cuddle position?

Madison ontop of Zoe and laying down on her chest under a blanket.

Who are their favorite musical artist(s)?"

Madison: Chase Atlantic, Lana Del Rey, Ashnikko, Halsey.

Zoe: Taylor swift, Tegan and Sarah, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato.

What is their favorite photo of the two together?

Zoe's favorite is when they went swimming and Madison's hair had seaweed in it, Madison looked miserable but Zoe was smiling. Madisons favorite is when Zoe came home from A work trip and she pretty much tackled her to the ground. Cordelia took both pictures.

Where would they live?

in a house

**Author's Note:**

> A H O U S E


End file.
